Sensitive line
by AbigailSciuto
Summary: NCIS is in the middle of a long investigation when a strange boy becomes their prime suspect...
1. Chapter 1 part 1: Hard headed

NCIS/FMA Cross over! Yay... I got the idea from the story 'more than just a murder' by AkitaFallow.

* * *

--- 09:13 PM - NCIS head quarters---

"Why did you say no?" DiNozzo's voice said "Really? She did that?"

DiNozzo was talking to, apparently, a friend through his cellphone.

"Nooo... She did not... She...Can't do that!" DiNozzo smiled seeing the annoyed faces of Ziva and McGee.

Gibbs walked in looking at DiNozzo with a glare which would even make a marine cry.

"Oh...Sorry, Dan... Gotta hang" DiNozzo a bit shocked by the angry expression on Gibbs' face.

"What's up?" Ziva asked Gibbs when she saw the glare Gibbs had given DiNozzo.

"That dirtbag killed another civilian on a naval base!" Gibbs said gesturing to the big plasma screen with the latest murders on naval bases.

Every murder was identical to the other; Always a male victim, killed by a single gunshot in the left eye, and a strange pentagram carved in the back ...

Gibbs looked at every member of his team apparently waiting for something.

Suddenly McGee understood what Gibbs was waiting for and began to pack his bags.

Ziva and DiNozzo began to pack as well and ran to make it to the elevator in time.

Once arrived at the crime scene Ziva had to sketch and McGee had get some more light on the base.

DiNozzo was still standing next to Gibbs who was talking to a Patty officer.

Suddenly McGee yelled "Stop! Hold!"

DiNozzo and Gibbs turned around noticing McGee aiming a gun to someone in the the darkness...

When the person began to run Ziva followed him on top speed.

Ziva saw the person running really fast and onto the street. A bright light moved to the person she was chasing. First Ziva didn't recognize the object but then she saw that it was a large fast driving truck.

"Stop!! You'll get yourself killed!" Ziva yelled at the runner.

When he got on the road Ziva saw that it was just a boy and she felt a sudden fear struck her chest.

The boy didn't stop until he was on the middle of the road and only a few meters away from the truck...

* * *


	2. Chapter 1 part 2: Hard headed

"_Stop!! You'll get yourself killed!" Ziva yelled at the runner._

_When he got on the road Ziva saw that it was just a boy and she felt a sudden fear struck her chest._

_The boy didn't stop until he was on the middle of the road and only a few meters away from the truck..._

---10:03 - Crime Scene---

The boy stood there watching the truck come closer.

Suddenly he jumped up onto the truck engine cap and onto the truck itself. The boy ran as hard as he could making him trip on the end of the truck and fall on the street...

Ziva was stunned by the way the boy jumped on to the truck, but even more shocked by the way he fell...

Ziva rushed to the street to the get the boy out of the danger zone.

With a gun pointed at the kid she searched his red coat for any possible weapons not noticing that his right arm was a bit too hard for a normal part of the body...

When they arrived back at the NCIS Head quarters the boy got dragged into an interrogation-room.

Followed by Ziva.

"What is your name?" Ziva asked.

"What's yours?" The boy asked her with an evil-like smile.

"Not your concern. What is your name?" Ziva repeated.

"Not your concern" The boy said almost laughing.

"I'm Ziva..." Ziva said apparently thinking she would get an answer this way.

And... She did.

"I'm Edward..." the kid said.

"Full name?" Ziva asked.

"Edward... Elric" Edward said.

"So Edward Elric..." Ziva began "what were you doing at our crime scene?"

"Crime scene..." Edward said looking at Ziva with a confused look...

* * *


	3. Chapter 1 part 3: Hard headed

"_Edward... Elric" Edward said._

"_So Edward Elric..." Ziva began "what were you doing at our crime scene?"_

"_Crime scene..." Edward said looking at Ziva with a confused look..._

--- 11:19 – Interrogation room ---

After a few minutes interrogating Ziva still didn't know what this boy was doing on the naval base.

"Edw-" Ziva began but got interrupted by DiNozzo who thought it was a good idea to join Ziva and Edward.

"So... How old are you?" DiNozzo asked while Ziva was looking at Tony with a angry glare.

….

"Why should I talk to you, **girl**? I was talking to the lady!" Edward said with a big grin.

"Whu...What?!" DiNozzo exclaimed watching Edward shrug.

While Ziva smiled, the boy pulled a more serious face.

"What about my age?" Edward asked.

"It's important..." DiNozzo answered.

"Okay, I'm 16"

"Huh?! You're 16?!! Aren't you a little small for 16?!" DiNozzo asked with a big smile.

"What do you mean '**too small to be seen**'!?!" Edward yelled jumping up, trying to get to DiNozzo's throat.

Ziva pulled out a gun and pointed it to Ed's head.

When he noticed the gun Edward pulled himself together and raised his hands in the air.

"What was that about?!" DiNozzo gasped.

Edward just gave him a angry glare.

Gibbs walked in also aiming his gun at Edward.

"We are going to take you in custody until we proof you're guilty...Or until we proof you're innocent.

Read him his rights, DiNozzo." Gibbs said walking out.


	4. Chapter 2 part 1: Make me!

**I'm so sorry for making you wait for like a century! _ It had been very busy... Like in 9 cases which were pretty bloody and 1 captured girl... But now the girl is back and the bad guys are captured, Ill be writing more of this story!  
I appreciate every comment so far!**

Because my last update was so long ago, I'll make an extra long chapter!

(Edwards view)

It had been several hours since those weird people put me behind bars. They told me to 'cool it' and that the best thing I could do now was sleep.

I yelled at them. But it didn't really help the situation so I just sat down on the little bench inside the cell.

I was sleepy, and I really wanted to sleep since it was something I hadn't done for a few nights, but I didn't dare to.

What if they worked for those Homunculus? Or worse; the military?! No. Sleeping wasn't a good idea.

And why was I even brought in custody? They asked those weird questions... And what did they mean with 'crime scene'? I don't even know why I'm 'here', were ever 'here' is..

*Clack* Wait... That sounded like a lock opening... I stood up and looked at the door on the end of the hallway.

It opened and showed the shape of a young woman.

It was a woman with a plate. I smelled the bread making my mouth water.

I glared at the lady, who at that moment looked back. She had green eyes and black hair put in two piggy tails.

She wore a short skirt and a T-shirt with a cat print. She marched forward on military boots.

"So you're Edward? I'm Abbigail." She said shoving the plate through the opening in the cell door.

I grabbed the bread from the iron plate but accidentally knocked against the plate, it made a strange noise.

I looked up at this Abbigail scared for her reaction but luckily she hadn't noticed it.

I bit a huge piece of bread off. And chewed once or twice before swallowing. It tasted so great...

"So whut do yuh want?" I asked after taking another bite.

"I need your finger." She answered as if it didn't mean anything but I almost choked on the last piece of bread which before that, had remained in my mouth.

"You need WHAT?!" I yelled out after the coughing had dimmed a little. "You can't have my finger!"

"I didn't mean your finger! Wait.. No, I did... But I didn't mean to, like in, 'cut' it off. I just need your finger print" She explained fast.

I sighed. Well that sounded reasonable. "Okay."  
Abbigail stood up and some how bounced to the door on the end of the hallway. I took another look at the iron plate.

There was a mug filled with water. I drank it very greedy. "Fuuu..."

"Open the door! Yes I know he's suspected to be a killer! No I don't care!" Abbigails voice said a bit upset.

But when she walked in with some guards on her side she smiled as if today was her birthday.

She carried a box and an ink pad. She stopped in front of the cell door and let the officers open the door.

I stood up walked past the guards and stood half a meter away from Abbigail.

"Take off your glove. And put your index finger on the pad." She said reaching out to give the ink pad.

I took off my left glove. And did exactly as she told me. Though she looked a bit confused at my left hand.

"Am I doing it wrong?" I asked after pushing my finger on the piece of paper she had laid down for me.

"Ehm no, I just don't know a lot of people who use their left index for this.." She said watching me put on the glove.

"You'll get used to it." I simply said.

I looked at her again, she sure wore strange clothes if today was a working day..

"Hey, Ed? You have to come with me." She said suddenly pretty serious. "Ehm... Sure..." I said walking with her.


End file.
